


Jesse's Bed

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [10]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It's the morning after the night before...





	Jesse's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid)  
> Prompt: My Lover's Bed. This follows on from [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446569.html#cutid1) and [Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524575.html#cutid1)

Walt stirs from sleep, finding himself in a strange bed. It takes a moment to remember where he is and why, but when he turns to find Jesse fast asleep beside him, it all comes flooding back.

It's light already; the new day is finding its way through the gap in the curtains, casting a golden glow across Jesse's features. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful. Walt catches his breath, remembering the way Jesse took him inside his body, trusting him utterly, wanting him there. Walt feels a swell in his chest; he probably didn't deserve such a gift.

And now he wants it again.

But he needs to go home, to gather together an appearance of normality. He's been pretending one way or another for weeks, he can do it some more, even though he'll be carrying Jesse with him, imprinted on his skin. He's not sure if he can get past that.

He gets up, carefully, to find his clothes. They're entangled with Jesse's, strewn on the floor like debris scattered across a windswept plain.

Torn between waking Jesse and leaving quietly, Walt decides on the latter. But as he gets into his car to drive away, it feels as if his heart is still in the house, lying beside Jesse, and he aches with the urge to go back and join it.

"C'mon, be sensible, Walt," he says aloud as he starts the engine. Once he's away, it's only a matter of minutes before his phone rings. He leaves it alone, resolving to call Jesse back as soon as he can form the words he needs to say.

Another mile down the road, Walt realises there are no words. Just as his phone rings again, he turns the car around and makes his way back to Jesse


End file.
